


A Better Place To Fall Asleep

by hotterhatter2211



Series: Love Must Be Blind [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotterhatter2211/pseuds/hotterhatter2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was annoyed. Red Skull had managed to come up at the worst timing possible. All he had wanted to do was get a bit of action from the god of mischief that had crashed at his place. This can be read as a stand alone or part of "The Love You Deserve"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Place To Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So this can either be read as a stand-alone OR as a chapter of "The Love You Deserve" In that story this would take place right after chapter 4. ALSO! THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT SO PLEASE BE KIND! I hope you all enjoy it! ;D

Tony was annoyed. Red Skull had managed to come up at the worst timing possible. All he had wanted to do was get a bit of action from the god of mischief that had crashed at his place. When he had finally started to get somewhere, The Avengers were supposed to be assembled. Red Skull had attacked and gotten right in the way of Tony's fantasy-that-was-soon-to-be-reality.

Once Red Skull had been detained and the report had been given after 5 hours, Tony rushed back to his flat. He entered the room taking a quick glance. Not seeing the god there, he went to the next. After he checked all the rooms he though maybe he had imagined the make-out session with the god. He stood in his room about to give up when a chuckle came from behind him.

Tony jumped and turned to find Loki leaning against the door frame.

"When I said hurry, I meant for you to come back a bit quicker." Loki smirked at Tony.

Tony scoffed, "It is not my fault Red Skull is annoying. Actually, put Fury under annoying as well."

Loki gave a small laugh and entered the room. Tony shifted a bit uncomfortable under the gods gaze.

The god sat on the bed, putting his back against the head board. Slowly, he patted the seat next to him, motioning Tony there. Tony got onto the bed, still watching the god. Neither made any movements. The sat in silence until Tony had enough.

"Are we going to continue where we left off or no-." Loki cut him off by getting on top of the shorter man. He then began placing his lips greedily onto Tony's.

Tony groaned at the sudden change. He leaned closer into Loki's touch. Tony took in a hand full of hair, pulling the god by it to get his mouth at a better angle. Loki allowed the man to do so, smirking a bit into the kisses. Tony then pushed his tongue into Loki's mouth. He felt the god's tongue move against his.

Loki attempted to pull away, Tony gave an annoyed huff, before pulling the god's hair ruffly. He was not done with Loki's mouth just yet. Loki gave a small laugh but continued to kiss the man.

Once Tony was sufficient in making Loki's lips red and swollen, did he pull away to continue mapping out Loki's body. The god's breathing was ragged and irregular. He started by kissing down the gods neck, achingly slow. He felt the god's heart beat and traced down his neck. He then bite down hard on to Loki's neck. This caused Loki to let out a small moan. "That's it, Stark, don't hold back." Loki gasped.

Tony's hands went down, tracing Loki's form. He stopped at his hips for a moment. He then pushed the god over so now they had switched spots. Loki's head hit the mattress, Tony now straddling the gods hips. Tony went back to Loki's lips as his hands attempted to take the gods clothes off.

"Why the fuck do you have so many buckles?" Tony grounded out, his voice was was full of lust. Loki let out a little laugh. "Do you need some help, Stark?"

Tony ignored the comment and went on placing kisses down Loki's neck once more.

After 5 minutes Tony had finally gotten the top part of Loki's outfit off. Loki had laughed at him the entire he fumbled with the latches.

Now that his shirt was off, Tony started to trace Loki's torso, with both his hands and mouth. He made his way towards one of the gods nipples. He began to suck on one of them, while his hands massaged the other. Loki groaned, his hips jerking up at the motion.

"Will you hurry this up a bit." Loki managed to gasp out, his hips still trying to grind against Tony's. Tony looked up at Loki and just winked before continueing to trace the gods body.

Loki let out a few select words before he flipped Tony once more. "I believe I said I tire of waiting." Loki took hold of Tony's shirt, ripping it in half, to get it off the man.

Tony rolled his eyes from under the god, "I liked that shirt." Loki ignored Tony and kissed him.

Loki grinded his hips against Tony's. It was only then that Tony realized how hard Loki had become. Tony's hand got down to Loki's pant's button only to pass it. He took hold of the god's manhood, fabric was the only thing separating it. Loki's head flew back at the feeling. Tony loved the control it held over the god.

"Do that again." Loki told Tony. Tony in turn gave a laugh before swiping his hands all the way up Loki's pants until it was at the button. He pulled it open and pushed Loki's pants down passed his ankles. Loki's full erect penis sprang to life after being freed from the confines of the pants.

Tony sat up slowly causing the god to follow. He reached over to the end table and opened the door to find lube.

"Stark, Hurry up and take your own pants off." Loki said getting annoyed.

Tony smirked at him, "Not yet sweet cheeks." Tony covered his fingers in lube. Loki was still on his knees before Tony. Tony began to kiss Loki on his stomach making his way down towards Loki's penis. Before he made it there he licked back up the gods stomach. He repeated this multiple times, causing the god to give another moan.

Tony quickly took Loki into his mouth. At the same time his fingers had found their way to Loki's entrance. He placed one finger into the god slowly, wiggling it around to loosen the muscle. Loki jerked his hips forward further into Tony's mouth. Loki kept moving into Tony's mouth as he was getting fucked by Tony's finger. Tony added another, now scissoring them to make the opening wider.

His mouth formed around Loki's dick as his teeth lightly graze it. The god moaned louder the Tony had heard before. He kept pleading for Tony to keep going. Tony's pants were now painfully tight. Tony added the last finger into Loki's hole and moved them in and out of the god. Tony could not wait to feel himself inside Loki's tight entrance. Once Tony believe Loki to be ready, he removed his fingers, which caused Loki to whine.

He took Loki out of his mouth and reached again towards the end table to find a condom. He reached of it only for Loki to snatch it way saying, "No. I want to feel you." Tony groan when he heard that. He quickly removed his pants, lubing up is cock. He glanced at the Loki who was trying to catch his breath. His eyes foggy with lust. He then grabbed the god making Loki back to being on bottom of the two. He lifted Loki's legs and placed himself at the god's entrance.

He leaned over and gave the god a kiss on the lips before pushing himself deep withing the god. Loki let out a pained moaned. Tony took hold of Loki's hips to make sure he did not move.

"So fucking tight." Tony gasped. He tried not to move to quickly waiting for Loki to loosen up. After a couple of seconds he began to shift his hips. Loki reached up and pulled Tony closer. Clawing the man's back. "Move faster." Loki whispered into his ear.

Tony pulled out and thrusted back in. Loki gasped trying to get Tony deeper into him. Kept thrusting into Loki trying to find his prostate. Loki lets out a loud moan as Tony pushes in. It is then Tony knew that was what he had been looking for. He kept going in and out of Loki trying to his that exact spot over and over.

Tony then takes hold of Loki's still hard member and starts to time it with his thrusts. "Faster." Loki keeps mumbling.

Tony feels Loki's muscles tighten and he knows the god is about to come. He stops moving his hand and holds Loki's cock tightly in his hands, still moving in and out.

"I can't let you come quite yet." Tony whispers into Loki's ear before kissing him down his jaw. Loki lets out a weak whimper but doesn't complain. A few more thrust and Tony feels his own climax coming along. He pushes deep into Loki and came, letting go of Loki at the same moment. Loki's cum covers Tony's sheets. They sit there a moment catching their breath, Tony still inside Loki.

Tony untangles himself from Loki and pulls out. Loki makes a noise when he does. He lays next to Loki. Tony pulls Loki into his arms, he covers them in his sheet.

"Lets do this again sometime." Loki mumbles out, he seemed to be pretty tired. Tony lets out a short laugh, "Sure thing, Reindeer Games."

Loki nods his head but is no longer really in the waking world. Tony pushes a few strands of hair out of Loki's face.

He smiles down at the now sleeping god. "It really isn't fair." He whispers out. "Everything you do makes me fall even more in love with you." Tony sighed putting his arm next to his side. "I hope I can tell you that one day." Tony watches Loki before decided to follow him in sleep. If only he knew how much Loki hated that one word.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? WHAT DO YOU THINK! Also in my sequel to "The Love You Deserve" I might make a smut chapter, but do the same thing I did with this one where it can be a stand-alone or not XD


End file.
